114902-9-30-morning-coffee-the-cupcake-irl-edition
Content ---- ---- Cirinde wait a few days normally CREDD prices top off around beginning / end of months when people need them for subbing and stuff. I had a coca cola and some strawberry jello for breakfast because I am recovering from hernia surgery:) | |} ---- Looking at the quote by the guy with the eye patch I would say the last Q they have a plan for. | |} ---- ---- CRB_Anlath is good people! :D And I didn't know they were going to get him to work for Carbine between movies. Unlike some other community managers, he can speak with an English accent. | |} ---- ---- That sounds good. Also, corrected his name! Let me know if you need anything. I might not be on until later in the evening due to the typing of the Nexus Report TL;DR. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Fixed. :) | |} ---- For you Oli :) And everyone else, too! | |} ---- ---- ---- My zombie's coffee not good enough for you? I can send them to Wendy's.... | |} ---- /hugs You're so kee-yute! *squeezes tight* | |} ---- Lemmie go! For all you know, could already have cold! Prefer cold or zap? | |} ---- ---- Much more teeeerrible things...here! Go hug lopp instead! *pushes confused lopp into the thread* | |} ---- ---- ... WTB.. I will give you chua hugs for this.. (I'm sick, and clam chowder is huge comfort food) | |} ---- ---- I agree! I have been EST all my adult life, until about 6 months ago - and now I'm PST. I'm not sure which one I disliked more! Time zones suck, especially this day in age when we all game from all over the world. :) Though it doesn't really matter if I'm EST or PST because my work hours are EU, so I tend to just stay on EU hours during the weekend as well to make things easier. | |} ---- ---- ---- Stream of consciousness: Luscia S - I'm not sure how you pronounce the first name, but I imagined it would sound like "luscious" if slurred just a bit :P Pippa made me think of either Scotty Pippen or Pippin from LotR, and then for some reason Tipper Gore's name popped into my head. Gore seems like more like a draken surname, though. If you rearrange the letters in Tyvire, you get 'verity.' Tyvire Verity? Idk. You could also make it a palindrome and do Tyvire Erivyt. Sorry for the totally random reactions, but sometimes it helps with brainstorming. :D I like the sketch! Swordmaiden was a lot of fun, and it's always good to get people back into the game. I may not be home in time for when you guys wanted to go again, so if I'm not online, scrounge up another person. I have no idea when I'll be able to log in tonight. | |} ---- Ugh...you live on the NA west coast with EU work hours? yuck. What is that, 11 hours difference? That must screw with the rest of your life. :blink: | |} ---- | |} ---- That's awesome! :D Really nice sketch! Especially for "on the way to work". xD I couldn't sketch that well if I was "in a studio with the proper supplies and a ton of time and concentration." :P Also, I wanted to say Good morning everyone! I hope everyone is having a good time on the forums. :) It's been a very long time since I have posted, so I just wanted to say hello. I'm happy to see the thread is doing well and there are even a good number of new faces that weren't here before. That's great! I'm so glad new people are still finding the coffee thread. :) I hope everyone is having a good time in WildStar. :D I just learned the other day that apparently one of my favorite voice actors, Laura Bailey, did the voices for both Belle Walker AND the Mordesh females! :o I never picked that out until I read it. You should have told me sooner Carbine! It makes me even prouder that I picked Mordesh. ;) Keep being awesome, Morning Coffee! This thread is such a great thing for the community. I hope you all realize how much of an impact this thread has on people's lives. You may not realize it yet (or maybe you have) but you're all helping build a community that will last a long time. Some people who are normally too shy to talk on forums can feel comfortable posting here, and they even meet friends who they never would have met otherwise. This thread helps keep people from playing alone, from having no real reason to keep logging in. The community is the most important aspect of an MMO and this thread does so much to improve that aspect here on the forums. I'm so proud of this thread. :D I just wanted to stop in and say all of that! I love you all, even the new faces I haven't met, because by posting here, you're already awesome. ;) | |} ---- I was worried that you left, glad to see you back on the forum. | |} ---- Come back soon! | |} ---- Where's my Granok womens pronz?! Sorry, I'm just going to yell that at everyone who can actually draw. :) | |} ---- Mmmmm mechari coffee. Did you ever get around to printing? that 3d mechari model? | |} ---- Check out this hottie! :wub: She's so bad... ;) Be careful though! This naughty Granok is a total homewrecker. | |} ---- I like big rocks, and I cannot lye. | |} ---- I guess I should have not have taken your tastes for...granite. I should be boulder next time. Please, make it stop q_q | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa....no halloween!? *grasps her mechanical bosom in horror* Where did this come from!? who said this? My day...no.... <3 I wish you all the best wherever you go. Remember that above all else and no matter what game you end up with, have fun! I hope to meet and play with you someday either when/if you return or we cross paths on some adventure. *Gives a strong tight just enough not to register to be lethal hug* | |} ---- ---- eh~? What is going on omg... | |} ---- If this means what I think it means, that weird cheer-like noise I just heard must have been Scott of Awesome celebrating. | |} ---- Frost got offered another job, so this is his last week. | |} ---- I really hope not......least not what I'm thinking.... T_T | |} ---- oh okay.... *calms down* That...is much better than what I was thinking.... o_o Well I wish him the best of luck, did he say where he was going? | |} ---- We will run into each other again I hope. It's going to take some grumbling to find other games fun again. I put a lot of faith that wildstar was going to be the place to set down roots. The core idea of this game is great, the setting, the places, the combat system. There are just a few too many disappointments for me as far as content goes at the moment. I'm not happy with what there is, and what I was told was going to be there had been put aside for the stuff I have no interest in. They said in the stream that they wanted us to feel like we were always getting our subscription's worth. Well I'm not feeling it, so I'm not supporting it. *Hands out free mordesh hugs.* | |} ---- Mordesh saying RIP Frost and tricking people into think he was dead. There's a joke in here somewhere. | |} ---- Not yet, I think. Said he'd get into the details at a later time, or some such. Only saw the last 10 minutes of the stream, hope there was some good news involved. | |} ---- From what I heard, yes and no. It depends on what camp you're in. If you want the game to be perfect and want a lot of bug fixes and content and such, and you're okay with the quarterly release cycle, it's great. We're getting a lot of great fixes that should elevate the game to a higher level. If you wanted content faster, didn't mind the bugs, and felt sad about not getting a content drop in October, the gnashing of teeth shall be loud. Since I'm not in either camp and neither really bothers me, I'll reserve judgment for what we get when Drop 3 finally occurs. There was a lot in this one, though. | |} ---- ---- Fair enough. I don't have real huge expectations either way, I came to Wildstar on a whim after being disappointed with ESO (played EQ1 mostly for 10 years before that, so I haven't been WoW'd to death) and liked it a lot more than I had planned to.. so here I am still. All the devspeaks and fuss about sub dollars equalling monthly content drops were never on my radar. Edit: I should say that I get why others are disappointed/upset, and hoping for good news mostly to give them a reason to stay subbed long enough for things to get worked out. | |} ---- ---- *cries* Bye :( Find something fun! I don't necessarily feel any particular fondness for Frost, other than the genius of the devspeaks, but he is yet another major facet of Carbine that's jumping ship. Sorry to hear that NN's dev is leaving, too. :( Seems like all we get around here is depressing news. The lack of holiday events is just...sadness here. This community needed a good holiday event to lift its spirits and to bridge the time between now and Drop 3. | |} ---- ---- I do not see myself hanging around for much longer either. 100 pages worth of patch notes? Sounds promising but some of the content is getting pushed back even farther. The ProtoStar Games, I believe, were to come out with The Defile but have been pushed back to January. Beyond that, lots of QoL changes are to be expected but again, nothing specific was mentioned. I am particularly curious about the changes to money and gold sinks but no matter what those are, it will not be enough. The Defile alone is quite similar to Blighthaven. You'll spend a day questing and doing path missions and a month grinding reputation by doing daily group quests. Same with the new daily quest zones. More dailies! More static content that will bore you before the next week after the drop hits. Information was too broad for my liking. Nothing specific or juicy to be enthused about. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm OK with the "same old" PvE content if that's the best they can do while putting most of their effort into bug fixes. However, it would be nice if they eventually start thinking outside the box with PvE content. I'm just gradually growing more and more concerned...forgive me for being somewhat flippant: If the Defile Drops in Wildstar, and there's no one on Nexus... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I can't speak for everyone and wouldn't dare to, but for me personally it's a sad day because... 1) I liked Frost it's sad to see him go, but I'm happy he may be advancing his career and possibly a job he will maybe enjoy even more or equally as much. I've worked in this field so I understand people come and go, but sometimes you grow to really like their presence. It's both good and bad to me, because for some he was one of if not the face of Carbine and in turn Wildstar so they're sad to see him go. Yeah you have some who are tin foiling right now, but ultimately it shows how much they actually liked having him around for some folks. 2) While I myself am not necessarily upset too much, I'm more sad for the people who were "hanging on" and hoping to at least have halloween to mess around in until Drop 3 and the announcement has cut some people deep from what you can see. | |} ---- You're not the only one. I'm ambivalent about the time frame, so I'm not going to pre-judge content we don't have yet. I'm disappointed we aren't getting things very soon (though Donatelli did say late October to early November, so we might get our drop before November). And they were incredibly forward about it. We got a lot of information. I'm not really worried about it. I think Drop 3 will be great. As long as it doesn't go F2P, I doubt Carbine will disappoint us with their work. | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome back! It's one of those up and down days. Drop 3 information now is pointing towards greatness. Drop 3 will drop in around Halloween, though. I'll write up my recap tonight, because I'm not getting fired from the TL;DR! | |} ---- ---- thanks for the welcome I'm more excited about the server merges that should go live in the near future^^ But on a completely other note, was a release of the Soundtrack announced? in the 2 months I was absorbed in my real life looking forward to your recap you mentioned | |} ---- Heya! Welcome back, umm as I recall they said they are planning to release it, but I don't remember if they said a date. They ahve to work things out with NCsoft or something if I remember correctly. | |} ---- being teased with just 5 charakters and only one stage on the 3Ds Demo was awfull those last weeks I'm hyped and just 3 weeks later Bayonetta 1+2 get released..... such an expensive month ^^ I received a E-Mail from the grand master Jeff Kurtenacker himself saying that they work on something but that was almost a month ago good to know that NC Soft knows and acknowledges the demand^^ | |} ---- To be fair, the expectation of Halloween was there because of Carbine's own promises regarding the holiday events, not because people demanded such an event. Other than being the game's first holiday event, the reason it was so anticipated was that people are trying to latch onto things to justify staying with the game. Ethereal promises of a savior patch are difficult to hold onto, no matter how enticing the promises are. Many of us expected an announcement that Halloween would be starting imminently, so to have the exact opposite announced was like being woken out of a deep sleep by a bucket of arctic water to the face. The shock will wear off, but sometimes it's difficult not to react spontaneously by breaking the bucket-holder's arms. ^_^ At this point, the game can use anything and everything that could possibly improve the community's mood. I'll keep using NN until it doesn't work with the API anymore. WYBMN is already unsupported from what I can tell. It's had a repetitive error now for weeks. EDIT: Just for reference, I use NN primarily for gathering circles, so WYBMN's gathering plug search feature was amazing. I wish it still worked reliably. | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually wasn't asking about NN. :) But okay. Got stuff to do today, precious little time, see you lovelies this evening if I can. | |} ---- *rereads previous post* Oh. :mellow: I connected your two previous posts in my head because I do primarily use NN to jump from house to house. I don't really randomly tour houses, so as well as KHT works, I don't find myself using it much. The Visitor never worked well for me. I don't really have a need to remember who has what. Even the people I have on my neighbor list change plugs frequently enough that it's hardly worth trying to remember. Is that what you were digging for, or did I miss the question again? :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Like I'd post anywhere else... Everybody I still give a hoot about in the game's in here. -T. | |} ---- :( Bye Tep. Both you an Koala seem to be leaving for similar reasons as I am, but I'm still sad to see you go. Make sure to sing this corona to that cow, and maybe someday we will see each other again. | |} ---- ---- I know, I just meant a lot of people who are coffee regulars are leaving. I don't even want a TL;DR version, I want the full uncut adult rated patch notes. | |} ---- But...I barely had a chance to play with Bee Bot. Bye, Tep. :( Well, between Koala, Arachnaas, and now Tep, it has not been a good day for the MC thread. Kinda kills my desire to play. | |} ---- Don't let it kill your desire to play. Koala just had real life whoop his butt. Wildstar is a fun game. Needs some changes, and hopefully Carbine can pull it together and get the ship back into deep water. Hell... one day I'll probably wander back when I don't have an infant trying to gum to death everything in the house, my doctorate is finished and my wife gets to see me more than 21 days out of 45. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah I do hope most of them come back. The coffee thread seems to be getting fewer and fewer pages at the end of the day. | |} ---- We'll see how the eventual patch notes release goes. Hopefully, October will give us some relief. Somewhere in the next week or two, megaserver drop. Then Drop 3 after. I'll be pretty happy if we get our patch notes ASAP, megaservers next week, and Drop 3 at the earliest Donatelli called it out, Oct 21st. It'll probably take longer though. I'll still be here. I'm still having fun, the game's still sub, and I still think Wildstar can do well. | |} ---- No kidding. No time to test Holiday content? Hire some temps. Entry level game testers jobs don't pay that much, so I don't even know why that's an excuse. Maybe they went over their numbers and the cost of hiring temps outweigh the loss of subs. | |} ---- Carbine likely cannot make these decisions solo. *cough* | |} ---- Come join the darkside! (see my profile) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----